If I had to Choose
by sweetlostsoul
Summary: Three Gryffindors students crush on Professor Lupin and Snape does not tolerate it. SSxRL. Would love to know what you think!


**If I had to Choose**

JKR owns HP.

Pairing: Remus LupinxSeverus Snape

Rating: T

* * *

"If I had to choose, I would kiss Professor Lupin."

"Me too! He's really nice-"

"And sexy. You know, in a mysterious way."

The girls laughed as they continued to whisper about their secret desires and their little scenarios.

"He so kind that I bet he wouldn't even mind if I called him R-Remus-"

"I can't believe you just stuttered!"

"I can't help it… He's a man, you know? A powerful wizard teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Who's mature, kind, and probably has a big-"

The witches were suddenly interrupted when Snape moved into view, having overheard their gossip.

"80 points from Gryffindor, Miss Brown, for the sullying of your professor's name. And 40 points from each of you Miss Patels. What absolute rubbish fills the minds of today."

The three witches stuttered in fear while Severus Snape dictated their punishment.

"I expect this will not be repeated."

The Patels shook their head from side to side but Lavender jumped up and bravely addressed her professor.

"Please don't mention this to Professor Lupin! Please, professor Snape."

Snape sneered.

"That won't be necessary."

He spun in place, his black robes billowing around him as he walked along the corridor. He had a purposeful gait to it.

Padma and Parvati glared at Lavender, who had asked the question in the first place. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"He's just being snotty because we didn't pick him."

* * *

Overhearing the students mulling over Lupin frustrated Snape immensely. Why did they bother with him? Why was he so damn like-able when truly he was a monster, a dark creature that could only be controlled by Snape's brewing? Severus entered the classroom and shut the door loudly, startling Remus in the process. Remus rose from his desk, worry etched on his face.

"Severus?"

The Slytherin marched towards him, making sure to set up wards like he usually did when he was about to share something important. Remus moved around his desk and searched Snape's eyes for a sign as to what was wrong.

"Is everything alright?"

As soon as the two were toe to toe, Snape barked his reply.

"Everything is not fine! You need to stop this nonsense! You're attracting too much attention to yourself. Students are gossiping about you right under your very nose. Do you have any idea what nonsense girls under your tutelage have been contemplating?"

Lupin was initially confused and a stunned expression filled his face. Growling, Severus grabbed the back of the Gryffindor's neck and pulled him forward possessively.

"I will not have it, Remus."

Remus placed his hand on his, trying to reassure the doubtful man.

"Students will be students-"

Severus stopped him from continuing by pressing his lips against his. Remus stepped back but Severus kept him close, ravaging his lips with his thin ones. Only when satisfied did the dark haired man pull away, admiring the swollen lips of the wizard before him. Remus looked upset as his fingers brushed his bruising pout. But a smile tugged at his features when their eyes locked.

"Jealous?"

Severus resisted the urge to curse the man to oblivion.

"Never."

Remus nodded his head and turned away, making his way back to his seat.

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

Severus suddenly felt idiotic; his display was that of a spoiled brat. Mine, mine, mine had filled his mind and this was now the result; utter humiliation. For someone who had little, Severus was very adamant about claiming what belonged to him. Remus belonged to him, he had said so himself. He noticed Remus' glance and immediately felt his chest murmur with feeling as he spoke.

"You know I'm yours, Severus, so there's nothing to discuss."

Snape took a step back and nodded seriously, never displaying his doubt in the man. He didn't need the reassurance, he was simply telling him that others wanted to- what, to take him away? Turning swiftly, he strode through the classroom and removed the charms. Hesitating at the door, Snape waited.

"Yours, Professor Snape."

Smirking, Snape opened the door and left. Remus, on the other hand, chuckled fondly to himself.

"All of this over meaningless gossip? Possessive, aren't we?"

* * *

Love Amy

SWeeT_LoST_SouL


End file.
